The present invention is to a flushing kit that is easily connectable to various types of inboard/outboard marine engines and inboard marine engines to allow normal operation of the engine and to allow the engine cooling system to be quickly and efficiently flushed out with fresh water.
In the past, the engine cooling system of inboard/outboard marine engines and inboard marine engines had to be removed from the water to be thoroughly flushed out with fresh water. The present inventions allows a flushing kit to be installed quickly and used in an efficient three step operation or four step operation. The invention utilizes a first embodiment that is useful in inboard marine engines and inboard/outboard marine engines having a single cooling water pump adjacent the engine block. The invention utilizes a second embodiment that is similar to the first embodiment but includes an additional outlet and an additional valve that is used in inboard/outboard marine engines having an additional pump in the outdrive unit.